Admiration and Whatnot
by MissYzzy
Summary: Harry's frequent detentions made Draco worry. He knew he was feeling something but he denies it saying it was admiration. Certain events happen causing Draco to realize it wasn't just admiration. DRARRY.


**Author's Note:** Hi. This is a Draco/Harry or Drarry fic. If you hate male/male pairings, I suggest you don't read this. There won't be any mature content but this is rated T for language. Enjoy and review! :-)

**Summary:** A detention with Umbridge caused Draco to worry. He knew he was growing some feelings for a boy but denials come and go. Certain Slytherins are changing but first impressions are hard to change. With the right words and right actions, he was able to confess and to change.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright intended. Good gracious, if I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't actually waste my time doing this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Another night's detention, I think," Umbridge said softly. "Well, I thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good," Grubbly-Plank simply said. What Umbridge said totally got Draco's attention. Potter always seems to have detention, but every detention was with Snape because Snape totally loathes Potter and his simple joy is to make Potter's life a living hell. Draco simply smirked but he can't help but feel a bit of pity toward Potter. Ever since Potter's outburst that the Dark Lord was back after the Triwizard tournament made the Ministry convince people that Potter was only an attention-seeker and a big fat liar. Now, people all over the Wizarding world think of him as one. He knew very well what it feels like to be hated by millions of people, be called a liar when you're not. He was always angry too, but he never showed it his cornies because it wasn't something a Malfoy would show.

He reckons he would trot up the hallways near Umbridge's office just to check on Potter… He might break rules and Draco would just love to take points away from Gryffindor… Yeah, he thought.

**[o]**

He has already circled the office of Umbridge for nearly an hour and Potter hasn't been dismissed on his detention yet. He was starting to worry, what if Umbridge did something horrible? _You should be happy. This is what you have always wanted; Potter to get hurt_, a very dark voice that he knew wasn't his said. _Shut up! I know that, but he's always worrying me, you know? It's a pain in the ass! _His own voice replied.

It's nearly midnight and he still hasn't left his post near the office of Umbridge. He promised to himself that he won't leave until he saw a small trace that Potter has gone out of detention safely. A few seconds later though, he heard the creaking of the door; he decided to make a run for it but too late. Potter has seen him anyway.

"Malfoy?" Potter said and it sounds full of disbelief.

"Oh. Hello there, Potter, fancy seeing you after your detention with Umbridge." Draco smirked with glee. Now that he knew there wasn't anything wrong with Potter, at least not physically, he realized that he wasted his precious time on worrying about a boy who couldn't even manage to control his temper.

"Shut up," the boy said. Something caught Draco's attention once again; a shining liquid was at the back of Potter's hand but before he could observe more, Potter, noticing where Draco was looking, hastily hid it inside his robes.

"Don't be shy, Potter. Give me your hand," Draco said, rather demanding. The said boy didn't move at all, but he looked like he was hesitating and Draco knew that he was hiding something. "Hand, Potter," he added fiercely.

"No. I would've liked to stay and chat but I have tons of homework to finish. Bye," he said quickly and turned to walk toward his common room.

**[o]**

Curious, thought Draco. Why would Potter hide something from him? By this thought, he blushed pink. He treats Potter as if he was his… boyfriend. Draco now thought of vomiting and slapping himself for thinking such a ridiculous idea. But Potter as his 'boyfriend' is a nice thought actually. His messy jet black hair that looks like a nest of a bird could fit well with Draco's hair of sleek and shiny, Potter's alluring green eyes fit well with his cold grey orbs, Potter's poor appearance all in all fit well with his expensive material of clothing quite well. He just wants to grab Potter's hair and yank it until Potter screams of delight… He shakes his head. _Draco, stop this shit_, he thought. With that, he thought that Potter might be near attractive as that _mudblood_ Granger is to having straight hair or that poor Weasley is to have thousands of Galleons on their bank account. He smirks to no one in particular.

"What's funny, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Me," he said bluntly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm funny, Pansy."

"If you say so."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"I have a problem," he said truthfully. He had to consult someone sooner or later. He had to know what these… thoughts mean.

"Go on," she said with a slight smile. He told Pansy how Potter was making him worry about his stupid detention and the thought of him yanking Potter's hair. Surprisingly, Pansy didn't look shock or troubled by the fact that Draco was thinking of Potter. She looked at him in an unnerving way and it felt like she was scanning him and searching something deep inside him.

"Makes sense," she said finally.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you've been watching Potter for a while now and I just thought, 'Oh Draco must be thinking of a way to deduct points from Gryffindor' or something but you looked so worried every time you do so and I had a thought that maybe you are growing some feelings toward… him." He might've smiled through Pansy's smart information but his mouth wouldn't budge.

"Feelings? Me, Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood, and hater of all Gryffindor would have feelings for a git like Potter?" he asked rather aggressively.

"Yes, Draco, and it's no use denying it. You'll find out sooner or later that you _do_ have feelings for this boy and you would thank me in the end." She smirked. "But I don't mind, really. I think we should drop this Slytherin tradition of hating everyone except for the pure-bloods and thinking highly of ourselves. I had enough. Speaking of that, I actually wanted to make friends with a couple of Gryffindors for them to know that Slytherins aren't all that bad."

He didn't know what to say. He felt shocked and speechless about Pansy's speech. But secretly, he agreed to every word she said. He didn't want to be mean to everyone all the time. There was a time when he thought of doing a change and befriend others specifically muggle-borns.

"Preach on, Pansy. Preach on." He smirks playfully and carefully patted her head. She had grown on him, Pansy. Used to be a stuck-up bitch and clings to Draco annoyingly but has changed tremendously these past few days.

**[o]**

Today, Draco was feeling rather keen to patrol the hallways this night. He knew Potter still has his detention with Umbridge and Draco couldn't help but smile. People were casting him nervous looks but he didn't even realize it until Pansy tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the people hastily trying to drop their gaze on him.

"You have a nice smile by the way." She flatters him, really.

"Everything is nice about me. Nice face, nice hair, nice taste in women—," He looked around them to see if anyone was trying to eavesdrop but found none. "—men actually, nice taste in clothes, and nice attitude," he added thoughtfully. Pansy nodded and giggled. A bit unusual for Pansy to giggle but Draco ought to get used to unusual things happening someday because he himself is acting very unusual.

"Are you going to see Potter this night again?" she asked.

"Yes. I am curious to know what Potter has to hide from me."

"Hide from you? What now, you're close?"

"Not even a little bit," he admitted.

They talked about the subjects they were to have as they walked toward the Great Hall for breakfast. But before they were to step a foot inside the hall, someone covered both Draco and Pansy's eyes and casted them the Silence charm making their opened mouth seem like an old black and white movie with no dialogues and led them away from the Great Hall. Draco tugged hard and reached for his wand when someone spoke.

"Not so fast, Draco," someone, a girl by the sound of it, said and the voice seemed familiar to Draco.

"Over here!" a guy this time. The voice is, again, familiar to him and the name is already at the tip of Draco's tongue but he couldn't place it. The boy with the familiar voice stopped and undid the blindfold. Draco blinked and turned around to see a black guy. Blaise.

"Blaise? Do you want to be killed by the killing curse?"

"Really, Draco? Really? Blaise said sarcastically. "I just love the lies you say every time." He laughed.

"So what are Astoria and I? Ghosts?" He turned and found Daphne and Astoria Greengrass helping out Pansy.

"Why did you blindfold us anyways?" he asked irritably.

"We wanted to help you in your little 'gay' problem is all," Astoria shrugged.

"G-gay problem?" He felt stupid. How did they know he was having... some sort of a feeling toward a boy? He doesn't think he's gay though. Well, not really. He has this crush on one of the Weird Sisters and that's a girl, he doesn't feel anything towards other guys except Potter, and he still has this pleasure to please other girls. Maybe it's some sort of admiration or something because he _is_ the boy-who-lived and that's something.

"Yes, Draco. Your Gay problems," Daphne repeated.

"Okay, can you stop with the gay thing? I am not gay!"

"We want to help you, mate," Blaise said as if Draco didn't utter a word, nevertheless, Draco felt stumped. His mouth seemed to have been glued together. Thankfully, Pansy spoke.

"You'll help?" she asked. She, too, looked bewildered. "How did you know anyway?"

"Extendable Ears," the three said grinning.

"We don't mind it, Draco. When we heard Pansy saying she would drop the so-called tradition, we felt that we, too, should do the same. Have you seen them laughing like nothing was wrong? I haven't been laughing since Umbridge came and a good laugh is what we need nowadays, what with the Dark Lord back," Daphne said. "Anyways, do you have a plan?"

"Plan?" Draco asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't got any plan?"

"Plan on wh—"

"Plan on confessing to him, you dimwit!"

He could feel his face picking up an appropriate expression but none came. He pictured himself, asking Potter for a minute and they walked down the hallways to a room. There was a romantic song playing and Draco ushered Potter to a table with a fragrant bouquet of roses and a lit candle. Potter was looking stunned with the romantic decorations and Draco fought the urge to smile and touch Potter's cheek...

"Hullo? Draco?" A voice said that stopped his stupor.

**[o]**

Night time has fallen and Draco stood from his seat at the Great Hall; he saw Astoria, Daphne and Blaise giving him thumbs up and he felt grateful for their support.

Pansy, too, stood up and together they walked silently to where they were to patrol; near Umbridge's office.

He was getting nervous and he noticed that his hand was getting a bit sweaty. He looked at it with pure disgust – Malfoys never sweats! – And wiped it on his school robes.

"Sweaty hands?" Pansy glanced while he was wiping it.

Draco nodded. "Disgusting," he mumbled. Pansy smirked but said no more. As they neared the office, they saw Potter in front of Umbridge's office looking irritated and this made Draco feel somewhat happy. Seeing Potter's irritated face is just so goddamn sexy and the way his green orbs would shine brightly every time it concentrated on something made him feel lightheaded. He was getting too excited and they haven't even spoken yet. He took deep breaths and calmed himself. He saw Potter enter the room. Pansy and Draco knew that Potter's detention would take hours and since no one ever goes around the hallway, they seated themselves onto the floors.

"So how's your befriending of the Gryffindors?" he asked casually.

"Oh God. It's completely hopeless. I tried to talk to Longbottom yesterday at the Great Hall but as soon as I reached him, he started choking his food and reached his wand." Pansy frowned a little. "But thank god I was faster than him. I didn't cast a spell though but he cowered then ran away from me," she finished with a deep sigh.

"Wow," he said lamely.

"I know! I'm trying so hard to be nice but all I received are frightened looks and puking kids."

"Puki-?" he started but Pansy cut him off.

"I just want them to know that not all Slytherins are assholes that think of their fucking self! I want to change this hatred between the Gryffindor and Slytherin! But because of everyone's first impression of us, they stay with it and doesn't listen or look at the difference they make. Bullshit!" Pansy exclaimed. Draco could feel the steam coming out of her as she struggled to maintain a calm state. He wasn't worried because he knew that Pansy could find a way to break the barrier of hatred between the houses. She loves a challenge and could pretty much solve anything in minutes. Although this time, he knew it would take a while for Pansy to make a change.

"Well, Longbottom is quite useless to start with a brain like his. Why not try someone like McMillan?" he suggested.

Pansy almost snorted but composed herself quickly. "Um... I don't think so. I mean, he's a Hufflepuff..." Draco raised a brow. "Not that I hate Hufflepuff or because some think of them as losers," she added. "But because they are mad at us..." she sighed and looked at Draco with tears in her eyes but she fought it back. "All because of our attitude towards them and the others were completely rude.

"They're not the people who forgive easily. They know their stuff really well. If we did something so terrible, they won't take us easily." She smiled weakly.

He snorted and wiped the tears that were starting to fall from Pansy's eyes. "You could do anything! If it required breaking rules, you don't mind, do you? You do it as long as you gain what you want. That's the bitch of a Pansy I know." She laughed while he patted her head again. "If you're going to give up because of a simple reason that they hate us, then you're just a good-for-nothing-kind-of-bitch like what the others say, which I must say, sounds like pun."

She nodded firmly. "I'm your bitch, aren't I? You keep calling me that," she said. Her voicing is shaking slightly. "Git," she added in an undertone thinking he wouldn't hear it. He pretended he didn't though and he forced himself not to smirk.

"Sounds wrong but um, sure, I guess. Girl dog? Mm, sure," he shrugged.

**[o]**

For an hour, they talked about plans to befriend some Gryffindors. They thought of doing it slowly but surely until the latter would gain their trust. They could do extreme but nice things afterwards.

One idea is tripping one of them up without them noticing it and helps them get up or pick up their fallen books, quills, parchment, ink and the like. Another is just smiling to them out of the blue or not bullying them about their blood status or parents or social status or maybe they could pretend to talk to their peers about how nice and hardworking and how – Draco almost puked at the thought – good they are at Quidditch. If they still think of them as some trash after all they've done, that's the time when they would beat the hell out of them until they say that Slytherins are trustworthy. They deserve it for not giving any credit after all the hard works they have done.

"Um, Draco, I don't think they'll accept our change of heart if we beat and force them to say something they don't think we are." He shot her a glare. "I mean, won't that just make them hate us more?" she added after seeing an evil glint in his eye.

"I don't care! That can be plan C or something. I promise I will torture them the muggle way which is quite unusual, of course. You see, I've watched some muggle films last summer, though I thought it was a load of bollocks because they used this L shaped thing," he did an L on his right hand then dropped it to look like a boo sign. "And it has this orange light when you pull the... thing there. Um, a C shape thing there... Anyways, it makes a ra-tat-tat-tat sounds that could kill muggles. Hmm, I think they don't have potions for healing wound but then again, of course they wouldn't. Their muggles for God's sake! They're not special, they're just people who were made wrongly and placed in a loser-of-a world to be played by us. Remember last year? Remember those Death Eaters who played with muggles? I couldn't stop laughing when I saw that..." he stopped midsentence. He was saying mean things and actually enjoying it. He coughed. "The point is, if we beat them Muggle style, they wouldn't know our next moves because it'll be totally unique and no one knows about it except muggle-borns but we could cast a silence charm over them so they won't butt in. What do you think?" he ended with an impressive smile. He thought it was a good speech, except maybe for the part where he said he enjoyed the torturing of the muggles. Actually, he really felt disturbed about it. He was feeling sick and he wanted to stop it then but he knew he can't do anything but watch.

"Are you fucking with me, Draco?" He was scared with the tone of her voice. She was near yelling but luckily she couldn't because they were near Umbridge's office.

"Um, I don't think so. I mean, if I were doing _that _with you – but believe me, I wouldn't – we would be on a certain position and you, um, would be screaming with uh, de-,"

"SHUT UP! You think this is a joke do you?" she said in a harsh whisper like she was speaking with a filthy creature.

Before Draco could retort back, they heard footsteps and Draco almost forgot why they were there. Pansy got up and whispered a good luck to Draco before disappearing on a corner. Now, Draco was alone and he hadn't thought of what to say to Potter. 'Oh hell,' he thought.

**[o]**

"Hello, Potter. Why are you out this late at night?" he asked simply.

"I have a detention with Umbridge."

"Oh, right." He was being stupid. He knew it. He asked a stupid question, he gets an answer that ends everything.

"If you don't believe me, which I know everyone doesn't, you could ask Umbridge," he said. Draco looked at Potter straight in the eye. He knew Potter was dead tired and in need of a nice company instead of a Slytherin with no words of comfort.

"I believe you," he said before he knew it. No point in denying it, what he said was the absolute truth. He just hopes Potter won't think of it as a joke.

"You do?" a slight disbelief in Potter's voice. Of course, Slytherins don't believe, do they? He was getting angrier at the stupid answers he gets from Potter, but he didn't announce this. He was here to comfort Potter. That was the first plan towards his confession of his so-called admiration.

"Yes, Potter, I do. How many times must I say it?"

"As many times as possible," Potter said. "Not many believe in me nowadays."

"Well, they're stupid for doing so. _You're_ trying to save everyone's ass from the Dark Lord and they refuse to accept it and think of it as some plan of yours for attention. They're getting a little bit too far, aren't they? First, Dumbledore, then you. When will they realize all this is for them? When will they see the signs of war and death? They're just wasting every second on believing the stupid lies of the Ministry rather than the truth of a witness. All the disappearances and mysterious deaths of different individual all seem to be a joke to them. They are a coward to face the truth." He saw Potter's eyes on him and he felt weak. He felt his knees wobble but he forced himself to stay upright. He looked at Potter and saw him smiling at him. For the first time in his life, he has seen Potter smiling. Smiling like how friends should and it calmed Draco.

"Thanks, Draco." Potter said blushing slightly.

He called him by his first name. He was happy. No other words can describe what he felt except for happy. In one sentence, Potter was able to make Draco happy. Draco smiled. "Harry."

Harry looked a bit shocked at the change of names too. They both grinned at each other and Draco knew that there was no barrier between them anymore. No more hatred, no more sneers, and no more insults. Draco has said good bye to his old self and smiled, in spite of himself, for the new him. For the first time in his life, he felt completely warm, completely happy, and completely light.

"See you then." Harry walked toward him and held out his hand.

"Yeah, see you." Draco shook his hand. He felt himself blushing and hoped Harry would not be able to see it. Something has dawned to him. He remembers little Draco, introducing himself to Potter and insulting Weasley and he, too, held out his hand. But Harry didn't shake it. He ignored it and said that he could find friends for himself, leaving Draco with the conclusion that Harry doesn't want to be his friend. He was rejected, but now, it's feels like a Déjà vu, except Harry held out his hand and he, Draco, shook it, leaving a mark of friendship onto their hands.

**[o]**

He wanted to stay in bed and repeat last night's event. He wanted to have a remote control of his life and just press backwards and play until he got tired of last night's event. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay in bed and he most definitely cannot have a remote control of his life because no person can goddamn invent such thing (He knows such things because he used to watch muggle shows).

He got up and did his usual routine in the morning. It always took him long to groom himself since he always have to put tons of Straightening Potion for his hair and make it look shiny and luxurious and just hot. 10 minutes after gelling and combing and getting the right angle and stuff, he picked his bag and went off to the Great hall.

Pansy and the others were already at the Slytherin table eating pancakes and sausages when he stepped in. He had this wide smile plastered on his handsome face and the first years were looking terrified thinking it meant that Draco has an evil plan on his mind. Even the seventh years were casting disgusting look toward Draco but he didn't mind it. He didn't care. No one could ruin this perfect day of his.

"You have a nice smile. You look more handsome with that on your face rather than your usual smirk," Astoria said. He looked at him and he nodded with that smile of his.

"I know right. I, too, told him that," Pansy said.

"Ooh, you could be titled, 'Slytherin Prince'. Catchy, eh?" Daphne laughed.

Blaise snorted. "Slytherin Prince? He's not even close to a prince!"

"I totally agree with Blaise," Draco said. "Hmm, what about 'Draco: Heaven's Gift'? It's catchier than the Slytherin Prince."

"Okay, I shouldn't have said that Slytherin Prince. But please, don't be so thick," Daphne pleaded.

"Anyways!" Astoria cut in. "What about last night? What happened?"

"Er..." Does he want to share it? It would be nice if someone else knows it and enjoys it the way he did but he also wanted to keep it to him first and enjoy it for a few more hours. 'Oh bloody hell. Let the curious know!' he thought.

He told them all about what happened yesterday and the girls were all squealing and blushing while Blaise was grinning wickedly.

"Great job, mate!"

"This must be love, Draco!"

"Oh God, I'm going to faint."

"I can smell love in the air!"

"You guys are sick," Draco said looking uninterested. He forced himself not to blush or show any interest in the topic.

"Tsk, don't try denying, Draco!" Daphne said. He likes denying, all because it flatters him sometimes or he just wants someone to repeat what he just denied.

"Shut up, Daphne." Draco said gritting his teeth.

"Ok, enough. Can we just eat our breakfast peacefully?" Pansy said before Daphne could speak.

After they have finished eating, they walked towards the dungeon where their Potion classes were held. Draco was rather excited to have Potions because it would mean that Potter would be there. As soon as they were nearing the dungeons, he saw Potter's messy jet black hair and he smiled so wide that Pansy and the others were laughing and patting him.

Potter must've heard the laughter of Draco's peers because he turned around to look at them. Draco's smile faltered and he felt nervous about Potter's enthralling gaze, his heart beating fast and his hands, once again, was starting to sweat. For a split second, Potter smiled at him. Draco's heart was beating so fast that he can hardly breathe. Potter just smiled at him. It may be a small action for some but to him, it meant a lot.

Draco, being the pathetic person he is, just stared and eyes blinking frantically. Harry laughed which made Draco's cheeks flush a dark shade of pink.

For all he knew, it wasn't just an admiration he was feeling for Potter. It was more than admiration. He remembered his heart beating fast whenever a smile would escape Harry's lips, his hands sweating when he gets nervous in front of him, his face growing hotter by the very thought of Harry, and all those denials weren't there to fuck up his brain every time a thought of Potter popped up in his mind. It was a symptom. He was becoming a man. And by becoming one, he had to love someone, and Potter was the one that he fell for.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I am not impressed with this fic. It needs more. And more chapters to come up!


End file.
